Portable computing devices are widely used in a variety of settings and for a variety of reasons. For example, handheld smartphones are commonly used for a variety of communication and entertaining applications, and are commonly equipped with actuators capable of outputting haptic effects. For example, when a smartphone receives a phone call, it can audibly “ring” to alert the user to the incoming call, but can also output a vibration that may also notify the user of the incoming call.